Forum:2015-04-13 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to improve it. ---- Beast of the Rails Kickstarter For anyone who may not be aware of it yet, the third Girl Genius Kickstarter is underway: Girl Genius Graphic Novel: a New Journey Begins! by Studio Foglio This one is just to print The Beast of the Rails. There won't be very many extras this time, which is probably just as well. Discussion for Today's Comic It is interesting that Agatha's Wasp eater is alarming at Tweedle and not Gil, don't you think? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:26, April 13, 2015 (UTC) : Didn't see the weasel at first. This page quietly answers a big question. Ruxala weasel behavior to Tarvek. I think the weasel just doesn't like Tweedle. The only known Spark wasp is with Klaus in Mechanicsburg. --AndyAB99 (talk) 11:10, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::And we should remain calm not suspicious of anything? Really? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:34, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Really, back at you. When has Tweedle obeyed Agatha? When prior to this, has the weasel reacted to Tweedle? The weasel doesn't mind him when they go through the . The last time the weasel was close to Squashy was . He doesn't like Tweedle. --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:29, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yet, we know for certain that Big Daddy Klaus was wasped by Lucrezia-in-Agatha during the . We know that. Klaus pointed a wasp eater at Gil and the wasp eater appeared to be tripping at Gil. What if it was tripping over being held by Klaus? We cannot have it both ways, can we? Gil cannot be both wasped and not-wasped. Neither can Klaus. Remember the grief you guys gave me over my having claimed that Gil had been experimented on by Gottmurg Snarlantz in order to perfect his wasp capable of taking over a spark? Remember how I pointed out that this was the only reasonable explanation for Gil's behaviour towards the awful and reprehensible Zola? Everyone poo-pooed that idea--but now I am wondering if both of them have not been infected with a wasp. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:07, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::And neither Gil nor Martellus pay any attention to Agatha's orders. Zola could not have command voice prior to acquiring Lucrezia-copy. Only Lucrezia and Agatha have it (Lunevka has Agatha's voice). Zola has control over Gil here. Zola simply conditioned Gil to come to her aid by acting completely helpless. Gil is not wasped, never was. Neither is Martellus, who has been in the same time line as Agatha. Tarvek, the first Storm King heir, was . Klaus staged the wasp weasel scene for his own reasons. --AndyAB99 (talk) 21:43, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You are kidding, right? Whenever Zola so much as squeaked Gil came running, despite the damage it was doing to his relationship with Agatha. Klaus and a wasp eater say otherwise about Gil. He was wasped by Snarlantz in Paris. Klaus had the notes kept by Snarlantz. Now, that leaves us with the mystery as to why the weasels don't respond to the wasp in Klaus. I think that the wasp Klaus pointed at Gil was responding to both infections. It was ust Gil's bad luck to have imprinted on Zola. Snarlantz and the Knights of Jove wanted that to happen. It was part of the original plot to take the throne of the Storm King. Zola was supposedly going to take over Mechanicsburg, remember? All the activity with Gil in Paris was just rehearsal. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:17, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::While we've all been taught to hate Zola, Gil never came close to seeing her at her worst in the Castle; he was trapped inside the plant or unconscious. He was "trained" to see her as someone helpless and needing rescuing by the fact that she constantly got in trouble in Paris and needed rescuing. The major scene where he "hurts his relationship" with Agatha, he'd just been shot and been wandering around in a daze; immediately after that, he lets Zola almost get eaten by a spider, then knocks her out and locks her in a cage. When he escapes the plant, he comes across a badly beaten Zola literally being strangled to death by Tarvek. And as you say yourself, the one piece of evidence even hinting that Gil has been wasped, the wasp-eater, was being held by a guy we saw get wasped and at least partially enslaved by Clank-Lu. Wasp-eaters started screeching when the mini-engine just cracked open, and the current wasp-eater is ignoring Gil and growling at Tweedle. You're spinning nebulous theories.--Geoduck42 (talk) 12:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Nebulous? How so? Your argument holds no water. You have made several assertions that do not back each other up. Of course, this all boils down to the choices made by the Foglios, but I am using my reason to the best of my ability absent any favouritism toward or against any one character. Logic says that Gil has been wasped and we know for a fact that Klaus has been infected with a wasp. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:10, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Yay! Cool scene! Everyone is having sparky fun. Nobody is shouting or waving weapons. And when Wulfenbach analyzes, we'll see where he thinks his weaknesses may lie. -- SpareParts (talk) 17:48, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :At least not in the strip. This discussion thread, however... Anyhoo, I wonder if we're about have a segue into Bang telling Zeetholetta about Gil's predicament (since she seems really not-keen on what Klaus did). --MadCat221 (talk) 22:40, April 14, 2015 (UTC)